the_endless_skyfandomcom-20200216-history
Vrack Abd Drakhar
Vrack Abd Drakhar was a githyanki wizard, "sworn knight" and musician who travelled on the Liberator. He is the lead instrumentalist of the band "Hookers and Blow". At present he serves at the first mate on the drow ship "Conviction", also informally known as "the liberated". For a time he went by the identity of "Sir Vrack of Petellier", as he believed himself to be a knight of house Petellier. Unfortunately as the identity of his liege lady turned out to have been fabricated, he has reluctantly reverted to his original name. He is the current guardian of Barry Indraughnir, and one of three surviving members of the original team. Background Vrack Abd Drakhar was born in a gith egg clutch on the outskirts of the black sky in the plane of air. As a member of a clutch thought likely to become Duthka'Gith, hopes were high regarding the young gith. Unfortunately a poor constitution, easily led temperament and tendency to regress into romantic fantasies of the outer world rendered him a poor prospect for military service. Despite significant levels of training and indoctrination, Vrack was regarded as largely irredeemable. Shortly before a planar raid, Vrack absconded from service by sabotaging an airship engine and leaping overboard. Joining the liberator After a significant period travelling on the plane of air, Vrack found himself joining the ship "the liberator". After joining with various other passengers to forestall a mutiny, Vrack rapidly found himself trapped in the cells of Aaqua with his new crew mates. On escape from this predicament, Vrack accepted a longer term position upon the ship. Falling through a book Shortly after joining the liberator, Vrack received a book filled with spells. Whilst reading it, he found himself falling through it. During this meeting, he communed with the goddess Ioun, who transformed the book into a large silver blade called "Erudition", which permitted him to fight using the strength of his intellect. Following falling through this book, Vrack was absent from the liberator for an extended period. He describes strong memories of visiting the Snout of Omgar on the material plane during this period, investigating a fallen tortle civilisation, and befriending two triton warriors, before attempting to make his way back to the plane of air via a portal. Some time after, this led to him arriving at the small earthmote of Whiskermot, again reunited with his Triton friends. At some point after this adventure, he returned to serve on the liberator, fully convinced that these experiences were all a dream. Return to the liberator Psychological makeup Vrack attributes much of his insecurity for his clutch largely failing in transitions to Duth'ka Gith, and consequently not meeting his mother. Trivia Whilst Vrack often plays a cittern, he is hopeful that one day he will be able to perform live with a zeusaphone. Attuned items: Erudition (no slot required), Ward of the Ancients, Amulet of Health, Portion of Rod of Law Relationships Reldin & Vrack Vrack and Reldin regarded eachother as good friends, despite Reldin often thinking that Vrack was something of an idiot. Sshsala and Vrack Vrack pledged alleigiance to Sshsala whilst she was posing as Veronika Petellier. He is a little concerned that his attempt at autonomous choice of a person to serve ultimately led to him serving a reptile that was transforming into a dragon. He is hesitant of explaining precisely why he follows Sshsala so absolutely, and puts great stock in interpreting his own dreams to make sense of this. Season interquel Vrack spent much of the interquel musing existentially, and strongly contemplated the pointlessness and the unforseen consequences of the violence the crew had been giving out so liberally. Season 2, Episode 1 Having witnessed the defeat of the silbriex, Vrack was involved in a battle against three dark elves attacking Viour. He was then involved in a second battle against dark elves. He rejoined the ship conviction, and became heavily intoxicated. Whilst living in a small hut outside the captains cabin, he formed a mask out of the leather from the archomental Yancy Bin. During this time he continued making his preparations to leave the Liberator and seek a more meaningful live away from the rest of the crew. Category:Player Characters